


One Final Joke

by Aestro



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestro/pseuds/Aestro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry the lack of activity. It's been stressful. Please forgive any spelling errors/mistakes made in this. My phone's keyboard is weird and yeah.</p><p>I'd also like to apologize for how short this is.. but I'm the plus side, I've outlined two new fictions (this one and another upcoming one)</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Final Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the lack of activity. It's been stressful. Please forgive any spelling errors/mistakes made in this. My phone's keyboard is weird and yeah.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for how short this is.. but I'm the plus side, I've outlined two new fictions (this one and another upcoming one)

The past few weeks had been off for Joker. He found himself distracted and unable to do the simplest of things. His blueprints weren’t legible, sloppily made and he hadn’t picked up a gun or happy bomb in months.  
“Mista J?” Harley’s voice seemed to come out of no where.  
Joker, who’d been staring at the wall for the passed hour, glanced toward the sound of his lover’s voice.  
“Are you in there? Please come out..” The jester begged, “I haven’t seen you all morning..”  
After a moment, the clown stood and walked to the door; he opened the door and stared at Harley.  
“M-Mista J..” Harley stammered. Something about him was.. Different. His eyes didn’t have the gleam they usually did.. His clothes looked almost mangled, as if something mauled him. His eyes were sullen and blood shot; how did she not notice before?  
“A-Are you okay? I’m--” Harley began before he interrupted.  
“What do you want?”  
“I..” for some reason Harley couldn’t speak. The way he was looking at her seemed to paralyze her. The Joker blinked a few times, eager for her to leave, he started to close the door.  
“If that’s all, I have work to do.”  
“Mister J! Don’t—“ before Harley could finish her sentence, he had slammed the door.  
*  
With every passing hour, the panic building within Harley became overwhelming. She quickly stood and turns toward the stairs. She didn’t care that he didn’t want to see her. She just had to see him, see what’s going on, if he’s okay. Just as she was about to take a step, the door swung open and Joker stepped out. There was something rolled up in his hand; Harley squinted to try to make it out. Before she new it, Joker was just inches from her; she let our a yelp before stumbling back. The clown’s arm quickly coiled around her waist and reeled her close.  
“Guess what Harls?” the clown grinned. “I have a great plan ~”  
With a confused expression, Harley nodded. Joker flashed a grin and proceeded to walk, arm hooked around Harley’s waist. He lead here out and to the getaway car, then turned to her and flashed a grin.  
“Now, do you want to grab anything before we head out?” The clown's smile was different then normal. It almost seemed….forced.  
“Are you alright puddin'?” Harley watched her lover with worried eyes. “You looks little—“  
“Eh. I’m fine.” Joker claimed, waving it off. “Just sleep deprived.” He said with a chuckle.  
Of course Harley didn't believe him. How could she? She knew the man inside and out. The longer she stood with him, the more clear it was that whatever was troubling him, was consuming him.  
It was really starting to bother her. She wanted to know.. She wanted to help him. But she knew that if she were to ask, he’d most likely just push her away.  
Then again.. maybe she was over thinking it? What if it was nothing and it was just a off day for him.  
“Harls?” The clown’s voice snapped her out of thought.  
“I… don’t need anything.” She grinned, “I got the fun ya have me last month~”  
Joker nodded then took a step back.  
“Shall we then?” he grinned.  
With a slight not, Harley walked and got into the car; Joker following close behind her. 

• • •

After driving around Gotham for some time, Joker pulled the car into a lot in front of a large house and parked. Without a word, Joker opened the door a got out.  
“Puddin'?”  
“Stay here darlin'. This won't take long.”  
“Um.. Alright.”  
The way he had said that made her nervous. She felt as though her stomach dropped.  
'What’s wrong with me?' She thought to herself. 'He's done this before. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?'  
It seemed like hours had gone by before the silence was broken by the clown swinging the driver’s door open.  
“Puddin'?” she asked after a moment. Her nerves were finally starting to physically get to her.  
“Hm?”  
“Your buddy, he won’t mind if I run in and..” She finished with a gesture.  
Joker turned to look at her.  
“He shouldn't..” he replied. “You feel sick?”  
“Nah.” She forced a giggle, “Too many grape sodas.”  
Joker, whom was now growing suspicious, gave her A slow nod. Harley flashed a smile, for got out. After turning her back to Joker, she shoved her hands in her pockets and jogged to the front door. As she neared to entrance, she began nervously fiddling with something her pocket.  
The clown adjusted his chair so he had a clear view of the house a watched. After speaking with a tall man in the doorway, Harley disappeared from his sight.  
Joker sat in silence for a while before pulling out a list of weapons; he then began look around the car and check tem off. He re-positioned himself a bit to reach under the back of his seat.  
“Magazines… Explosives,” he began muttering. “Guns..” Before he could open the glove compartment to check for any extras, Harley opened the door a hopped in.  
For a few second, Harley didn’t say anything, which started to concern him. Normally she made little comments or at least ask why a man of his physique is almost curled around his chair.  
“Ready?” The sudden sound of Harley's voice startled the clown a bit.  
“Mn. Yeah.” He faced forward, passing a few glances her way before an started the car. As he drove, the wind because pulling a the list he shoved into the glove box. The odd, flapping noise grabbed Harley's attention.  
“What’s that?” the blonde's head tilted to the side.  
“Hm?” he glanced over, “Oh, just a list of.. things I need to get.”  
“Uh-huh.” She nodded in disbelief. After a second, she opened the glove box a grabbed it; she knew it would bother later her if she didn't. She fought with the wind for a bit before rolling the window up halfway and straightening out the paper. At first she didn’t know what she was reading. It didn’t look like anything, just random words. The longer she looked at it, the more of it she could make out. It was a list a names with a weapon adjacent to each name. This didn't make any sense to her Why on earth would anyone have this? The longer she tried to figure out what it was the more upset she got.  
“What the hell is this?”


End file.
